Echappée Belle
by Cymbel
Summary: (/!\ SPOIL /!\ Se passe après S02E07) -Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Je sais toutes les choses qu'il a faite, qu'il m'a faite. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à... jamais je ne l'aurais fait. L'homme se contenta se sourire face à la sincérité de son amie. -Suivez-moi, dit-il seulement.


_Rating : Je mets "T" surtout pour le langage. Ne m'en voulait pas, j'ai pris certains dialogues de la série qui ne sont pas vraiment poli._

 _Bonjour !_

 _Vous devez certainement m'attendre sur ma série principale "Action ou Vérité" et je suis sincèrement désolée de cette flagrante panne d'inspiration. Et puis, quand j'ai vu le maintenant avant-dernier épisode de Outlander qui est sorti, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir corriger une certaine scène. Si vous ne voulez pas de spoil, je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas lire. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je ne peux empêcher ce rire nerveux. Comment ai-je pu croire pendant une seconde que j'allais pouvoir peut-être m'en sortir ? Je peux voir la soi-disant Dame Blanche éviter mon regard. Tout cela est de votre faute, regardez-moi ! Comme si mon cri de désespoir avait été projeté à voix haute, je croise enfin ses yeux. Est-ce de la pitié que j'y lis ? La belle affaire. Je n'ai pas encore pris le gobelet qui me mènera à ma perte et je sens pourtant tout mon corps se tendre comme si j'étais déjà en train de crever de l'intérieur. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, comme s'il luttait déjà. Pourtant, une fois la coupe dans mes mains, l'inévitable de la situation me frappe et je rate un battement.

"Buvez", m'ordonne alors le roi. Avec plaisir. Mais avant, comme dans toute mise à mort, j'ai droit à mes dernières paroles :

"Je vous salue, maître Raymond, fils de putain, vous et votre sorcière qui suce la bite du Diable". Quand je me tourne vers ladite sorcière, je peux voir son contrôle, ses yeux qui ne me quitte plus comme pour bien profiter de la terreur qu'elle peut sans doute lire au plus profond de mon âme. Son air impassible me donne envie de vomir… et d'en rajouter. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ou du moins, ça ne pourrait être pire.

"Nous nous reverrons… en Enfer." J'ai beau essayer de me montrer fort, de faire comme si ça ne me touchait pas, ou plus, je ne peux empêcher ma main tenant la coupe de s'abaisser et de se relever, de s'éloigner et de se rapprocher de ma bouche. Et puis merde, autant en finir. Alors que le liquide trouve son chemin toujours plus profondément dans ma gorge, je ne peux empêcher cette petite étincelle d'espoir d'assaillir mon cœur. Et si le pendentif se trompait ? Et si ce poison n'était pas mortel ? Comme si… Je sens mes tripes se tordre et tout mon corps se crispe d'un coup. J'ai l'impression qu'un feu ardent est maintenant en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. Le gobelet raisonne aussi fort que la foudre en touchant le sol. Je ne l'avais même pas sentis quitter mes doigts, encore moins vu tomber. Puis le reflux de douleur m'assaille encore plus violemment que les spasmes que j'arrivais encore à supporter et à contrôler. Mes jambes se dérobent sans que je ne puisse me rattraper et tombe brutalement sur le sol. J'aurais sans doute dû ressentir le choc vibrer depuis mes genoux pour remonter dans mes jambes mais mes sens sont déjà tous saturés. Je tombe alors en avant sur le sol qui me semble gelé. De la mousse commence à se former sur les commissures de mes lèvres alors que mon corps sursaute de plus en plus lentement et de façon plus espacée. C'est comme si je sentais ma vie, mon âme, quitter mon corps. Je vous hais tous… et je sens mes yeux se fermer à jamais.

* * *

Clair se précipita dehors. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. La pièce sanglante où avait eu lieu l'exécution et la chambre du roi lui avait paru si exigu qu'elle commençait presque à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue claustrophobe. Elle avait déjà vu la mort en face à de nombreuses reprises. Et ce n'était pas toujours jolie à voir. Et pourtant cette fois était différente. Parce qu'elle avait eu tous les éléments en main pour l'éviter. Ressasser tout cela ne pouvait être bon, elle le savait. Mais elle ressentait tellement de honte et de culpabilité que son esprit restait focaliser sur cette même idée fixe. Elle avait échoué. Cet homme était mort et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Se flageolant mentalement, elle serait presque tombée en larme si maître Raymond n'était pas sorti à ce moment précis.

-Que vous arrive-t-il donc, Madonna ? Sans répondre à sa question, elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir :

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Je sais toutes les choses qu'il a faite, qu'il m'a faite. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à... jamais je ne l'aurais fait. L'homme se contenta se sourire face à la sincérité de son amie.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il seulement. Elle le regarda alors avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air de dire "rien au monde ne serait en mesure de me changer les idées à ce moment précis, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez réussir ?"

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers en colimaçon, elle sentait son malaise aller croissant. Cette claustrophobie qui la suivait maintenant partout où elle allait n'avait pas l'air d'être prête à la quitter. Cela n'arrangea en rien son état quand elle se rendit compte où ils avaient atterri : la morgue.

-Est-ce une sorte de blague ? Elle voyait mal cet homme lui faire une farce aussi malsaine mais après tout, il l'avait vraiment emmené ici, dans cette pièce. La pire à laquelle il aurait pu penser.

-Du calme, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, vous comprendrez tout bientôt, je vous l'assure. Pourtant, ce qui était censé la réconforter l'a fit seulement frissonner. Ou alors était-ce la fraicheur de la salle qui devait permettre au corps d'être conservés un peu plus longtemps. Elle se pétrifia soudain, identifiant le corps qui se trouvait devant eux. Le comte de St Germain était étendu sur ce qui ressemblait à la fois à une table funéraire et d'autopsie. Son visage n'avait pas encore la pâleur de la mort mais elle savait que cela ne serait tarder. Sous le choc, elle regarda le sorcier sans comprendre.

-Il n'est pas mort, affirma-t-il seulement, comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Elle l'avait vu succomber sous ses yeux. Et il l'avait vu des siens aussi ! Mais prise d'une impulsion, elle se précipita vers le comte et vérifia son pouls au niveau de sa jugulaire. Rien. Elle insista pourtant, faisant pression à plusieurs endroits. Toujours rien. Et elle se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Les battements de son cœur se sont presque figés, il est normal que vous ne puissiez les ressentir. Toutefois, pour ne pas m'expliquer deux fois car je suis sûr que lui aussi voudra comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, je préfère que vous assistiez seulement à la scène pour le moment. Marché conclu ? La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si elle se refusait à montrer cette étincelle d'espoir qui pourrait l'engloutir si elle prenait trop d'ampleur. Maître Raymond procéda alors. D'un petit sac qu'il tenait à la ceinture, il en sorti un flacon et une seringue. Minutieusement et avec une intense concentration, il dosa la parfaite quantité de liquide qui s'engouffra dans l'aiguille. Il chassa ensuite l'air en poussant le piston et sans attendre, injecta le contenu dans le bras du comte. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour le voir alors ouvrir les yeux, faisant pousser un cri à Claire par la même occasion. Il s'était aussi redressé d'un coup et affichait un air complètement hagard.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! J'étais en train de... j'étais... mort ? Puis, avisant celui qui avait mis le poison dans son verre, il voulut lui sauter dessus, les bras en avant pour lui agripper le cou, son vis-à-vis ne bougeant pas d'un pouce dans la manœuvre. Alors que ses doigts aller rentrer en contact avec sa peau, l'attaquant perdit soudain l'équilibre et tomba violemment sur le sol, au pied du sorcier. Déboussolé, il pouvait voir des éclairs apparaitre devant ses yeux, comme quand on se lève trop vite.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Lentement et avec l'aide de Claire qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce miracle, il se rassit sur la table, les jambes pendant sur un des côtés, une main sur son front, comme s'il essayait d'éviter à sa tête de tanguer.

-Votre cœur ayant été presque à l'arrêt, l'oxygénation de votre corps et de votre cerveau en a été d'autant plus diminuer, expliqua enfin l'herboriste. Il est donc normal de vous sentir désorienté, surtout si vous vous énervez à ce point.

-A qui la faute ? Ne pouvant s'en prendre à lui physiquement, il pouvait au moins lui faire ressentir toute sa haine.

-Comment cela se peut-il, sortit alors Claire en coupant court une discussion qui se promettait houleuse.

-Le poison venait d'une plante nommée Aconit, napel ou tue-loup selon les endroits.

-Mais c'est impossible, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune femme. On ne peut doser à la perfection la toxicité d'une telle plante ! Il suffit de deux ou trois grammes pour entraîner la mort !

-Alors disons que j'ai eu de la chance ? Le petit sourire en coin qu'il sortit ne fit rire personne. Le comte était même prêt à le croire quand il disait s'en être remis au hasard. Il ne put empêcher un air de dégoût mélé de terreur de passer sur son visage en se disant qu'il devait sa survie à un gramme de plus ou de moins d'aconit. Une plante dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

-Et vous n'avez pas trouver autre chose que de m'infliger une douleur si intense que j'ai cru réellement mourir ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent quand on avale ce truc ?

-Il est au contraire fort heureux que maître Raymond vous est vraiment empoisonné. Si je puis me permettre, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-Et comment en êtes-vous venu à un telle conclusion. Si je puis me permettre ? Il ne pouvait quitter ledit maître des yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment à son égard. Maintenant que son esprit était plus clair, comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir tous les signes ?

-Le roi voulait la mort de quelqu'un. Peu importait qui. Mais pour me faire seule juge alors que vous étiez l'un des condamnés... Pour lui, c'est comme si vous étiez déjà mort. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a dû apprendre la haine que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre et a profité à ce que je vienne le voir avec une demande pour m'utiliser à son avantage. Rien que les preuves qu'ils ont trouvées chez vous, tous ses artefacts de magie noire auraient suffi à vous condamner à mort. Il voulait juste rendre cela plus... "officiel". Il ne s'attendait pas une seconde à ce que je veuille me montrer... miséricordieuse avec les deux d'entre vous. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il a fait appeler les serpents alors même que j'avais déjà rendu mon verdict. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant à la dernière preuve qu'il lui restait à avancer. Et je suis désolée mais... il doit sûrement avoir vu mon pendentif changer de couleur également. Son empressement à vous faire boire... je ne vois que cela.

-Vous avez l'art de réconforter les gens, madame Fraser, le saviez-vous ? Il avait répondu de façon ironique mais on pouvait voir toute la détresse que l'explication de Claire lui avait ressentir sur ses traits.

-Et vous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de maître Raymond, vous allez me faire croire que vous saviez tout cela depuis le début ?

-En effet, répondit-il seulement. Cette réponse plus que sommaire réveilla la colère du comte qui esquissa alors un geste comme s'il voulait étrangler le maître. Seule le cri de la jeune femme lui fit retenir son geste. Il se contenta alors d'un regard bien noir comme il en avait le secret.

-Et comment pourrai-je expliquer mon retour de parmi les morts exactement ? Fit-t-il plus pour changer de sujet que pour avoir une réponse.

-Vous avez été ramener à la vie par la magie pure de la Dame Blanche et êtes donc maintenant un chevalier blanc ?

-Et j'imagine qu'il doit y en avoir un noir dans l'histoire ? Maître Raymond regarda alors Claire d'un coup d'œil et sur un air entendu, s'inclina et prit congé.

-Connaissez-vous un dénommé Jonathan Randall ? commença la jeune femme sans plus de préambule.

-Oui et non. J'en ai entendu parler par des amis... des connaissances plutôt.

-Pourquoi ce changement de mot, me croyiez incapable de croire que vous puissiez avoir des amis proches ?

-Non madame, j'essaye simplement de dire la vérité. Ne suis-je pas censé être pur maintenant ?

-Vous vous moquez, rougit-elle, plus à cause d'un coup de sang que par gène, en se tournant de trois-quarts.

-Vous avez voulu me sauver. En un sens, vous avez réussi. Si votre ami n'avait pas perçu en chez vous un désir aussi grand de me laisser vivre, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu rajouter comme poison pour vraiment me tuer. Il aurait pu aussi bien augementer la dose. Je ne suis pas bête. C'est à vous que je dois la vie sauve, Claire. Le cœur de celle-ci rata un battement alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Ne sachant pas comment poursuivre la conversation, elle fut reconnaissante au comte de revenir sur le sujet précédent.

-Qui est donc ce Randall ? Et que vous a-t-il fait ?

-Pour que vous ayez tous les éléments, il faudrait que je vous révèle des secrets intimes à propos de mon mari... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter que jamais ça n'arriverait que St Germain la coupait déjà :

-Que vous a-t-il fait ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus dure comme s'il essayait d'imaginer ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire et n'aimait visiblement pas ce qu'il y voyait. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

-Comment pourrai-je jamais vous faire confiance après tous ce que vous avez fait ? Celui-ci soupira puis se redressa pour regarder Claire droit dans les yeux.

-Une vie pour une vie. Vous m'avez sauvé et je vous rends la pareille. De plus, je puis vous jurer, comme je l'ai déjà fait tantôt, je ne suis en rien responsable pour l'attaque que vous avez subit en pleine rue ainsi que pour tout le reste. Bien que j'avoue avoir tenter de vous empoisonner. Et je sais que dire que ce n'est pas grave car cela n'a pas fonctionner serait loin d'être une excuse. La jeune femme le regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux, scrutant son âme comme si elle possédait vraiment les pouvoirs de la Dame Blanche et pouvait juger de sa sincérité de façon infaillible. Mais une telle chose est impossible dans un monde rationnel.

-Je vous donne ma parole, je vous aiderai et nous le ferons tomber. Ensemble. Ensuite, vous serez seule juge de la valeur que j'aurais à vos yeux une fois que tout sera fini. A ces mots, elle eut enfin sa réponse. Et elle lui raconta absolument tout.

* * *

 _Étant une fan de St Germain autant que de Randall, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la scène de la série, de ma fanfic, de la série en générale... Je suis ouverte à toute discussion !_


End file.
